Texas Chainsaw Massacre: About a Boy
Texas Chainsaw Massacre: About a Boy Is A Comic In The Texas Chainsaw Massacre Comic Series Plot July 9th, 1958 A school teacher named Mister Hansen comes to the Hewitt household to speak with Luda May Hewitt. He tells her that the town school that her son Tommy attends is being shut down due to budget concerns and that the students are being transferred to a school in Lynchfield. His main concern though is Thomas himself. He tells Luda May that Tommy's physical and mental handicaps make him a target for ridicule and he feels that his diminished capacity for learning would be better served at a special school. While Hansen and Luda May continue to speak, Tommy Hewitt is at a nearby lake watching a group of bathers. When they take notice of him, they begin chastising him, calling him a creep and a freak. One of them, Jesse, throws a rock at Tommy, driving the boy away. Tommy retreats into the woods to nurse his wound but keeps a close eye on his assailant. When Jesse leaves the waterhole to go home, Tommy leaps from the bushes and attacks him. He brings Jesse back to a mill on the family property and ties him to an old bed. Jesse suddenly awakens and begins screaming for help. When he looks up, he sees Tommy clad from head to toe in stitched together animal pelts. The boy begins screaming in terror as Tommy leans over his face with a knife. Back at the main house, Mister Hansen continues to express his concerns for Tommy's wellbeing. He tells Luda May that he has become aware of Tommy's predilection towards trapping and skinning small animals. This concern is compounded by the fact that Tommy appears to have taken up needlepoint – the only school activity that he has expressed any interest in. Luda May listens quietly, but insists that there is nothing wrong with her boy. If Tommy's behavior seems irrational, she states, it is because of those who torment him. Back at the mill, Tommy's uncle Charlie Hewitt enters the building with his shotgun. He is stunned to see the kidnapped boy tied to the bed, his face completely skinned. Though surprised, he does not disapprove of Tommy's actions, and muses as to what needs his nephew might be hoping to satisfy. He even assists him by finishing the boy off with a blast from his shotgun, then burying the body in a nearby creek. Back at the main house, Mister Hansen tells Luda May that he feels Tommy is dangerous and that he intends to file a report with the city. As he turns to leave, Luda May picks up a shovel and dashes him across the back of the head, killing him. Afterwards, Tommy and Charlie return to the house. Luda May doesn't say a word about the dead teacher, but simply tells the two to wash up for supper. Category:Comics Category:The Texas Chainsaw Massacre Series